Kingdom Hearts: The Codex of Light
by Eternamente
Summary: Yaoi /Riku.Sora/ /OC.Riku/ /OC.OC/ An enigmatic, yet seemingly familiar, young man is seen discussing the Codex of Light with friend, Merlin the wizard. Summary to be updated once I post more chapters.


**From Eternamente -- **_Hello, everyone. Whether you're a new reader or one who enjoys my writing, I hope this story doesn't miss to please. This is my attempt at writing one of those epic stories based on Kingdom Hearts lore. I've been toying with this idea for a while… writing notes here and there, and I believe I've come up with a good storyline that you're going to enjoy. I won't give anything away, but I hope you stay tuned and bear with me on this story. Chapter additions may be slow throughout the story, as I'm also focusing on my other fan fictions (plus you know… life. Oh, how it gets in the way of writing, mm?). Also, this story will have some shonen-ai and yaoi in it, but it's not the main focal point of this story._

_This story is set several months after the ending of Kingdom Hearts 2. Granted, I need you all to imagine that the end cut scene (after the credits roll… not the secret ending, though) doesn't happen directly after Sora and Riku return to Destiny Islands. Let's all assume, for the sake of this story, that that doesn't occur until about… oh, I don't know… a few months afterwards. You'll understand why once the actual first chapter is posted._

_This story is somewhat AU, although very true to Kingdom Hearts lore as of the end of Kingdom Hearts 2. I imagine that by the time I'm done writing this story Kingdom Hearts 3 will have come out and been played and all of that sort of thing, but this story is based upon the lore up until the end of KH2. So, even if you read into this story way late… keep this in mind._

_This first chapter is actually a prologue… designed to entice you and tease you. I'll let your imaginations wander and decide for yourselves what's what so far._

**Disclaimer -- **_All Kingdom Hearts references are owned by Disney/Square Enix, however I am totally stealing their references so I can write another nifty story. And also this artistic license gives me the right to pair up Sora and Riku, whether they like it or not. And of course, as we all know, they like it… so… I guess all I'm really doing is pushing them in the right direction._

--------------

**Prologue**

Nightfall. To one young man taking up residence in Hollow Bastion, nightfall was simultaneously frightening and comforting to his emotions. The darkness it brought upon the lands was terrifying, for he knew what lingered in the midnight, but it soothed him because of it's calming silence. And so, as was true tonight, this young man often found himself lingering upon the rooftop of a building he was currently sharing with an old friend, Keyblade at the ready, eyes trained to the stars of midnight as he listened to his own faint crying.

"Hello?" A man dressed in blue robes called out of his window to the night sky towards the Keyblader resting upon his roof. "I say, hello? Are you out there?"

Cerulean eyes lazily passed from gazing to the stars and instead fell in the direction of the familiar, yet elderly, voice.

"Yes?" was the reply the elder received.

"Can you come in for a moment, my boy? I have a bit of urgent news for you," the man continued. His bright eyes twinkled as he heard the man gather himself from the roof and stepped into the building through the very window he was called in from. The man was fairly tall, although he had to glance up to lock eyes with his elder. His unkempt chocolate hair spiked up and fell along his face in an unruly fashion, but a surprisingly serious expression had grown to dominate his face over the years. The elderly man sighed as he noticed faint signs of tearstains upon the boy's cheeks, and tsk-tsk'ed internally as he recalled the vibrance of the boy's youth. But he held hope that his latest news would help return his friend to the happiness he once held.

"What did you need, Merlin?" the chocolate-haired young man said as he nonchalantly placed a hand on his hip, his sad eyes trained to meet Merlin's own. His clothing was uncharacteristically casual, as he was clad in a simple pair of blue jeans and a navy sleeveless t-shirt. He was also currently barefoot.

"My lad, I have some news that you'll be anxious to learn about," Merlin began as his eyes continued to twinkle, despite his friend's glum demeanor. The Keyblader arched an eyebrow curiously as he gave his attention to his elder. "You recall the Codex of Light, I assume?"

The young man nodded. "Of course I recall the Codex of Light. It was stolen from me. It's hard to forget about something so important you once held in your arms, and then have it taken away from you…" A tear escaped the young man's eyes, and Merlin cringed internally as he recalled the true reason for the tear.

"I've done some research upon it, and I believe I know how to regain it," Merlin continued.

A brief flash of hope sparked through the Keyblader's eyes. "Well tell me, how?"

"Ah, but before I do, I need you to prepare yourself for a favour I am about to ask of you," the wizard responded.

"Anything. If I can get that book back, then that means I might be able to get him back!" the young man exclaimed as his eyes regained a bit of it's former vibrance. "What do I have to do?"

"You must train a young man named Sora," Merlin replied.

"I have to... eh?" was the puzzled response.

* * *

_Well, there you have it! Review please, and let me know if this entices you a bit... if I sense enough interest in me continueing this, I'll post more chapters! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy it._


End file.
